


Lazy Sunday

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sunday morning sex, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> For [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder). Happy birthday!

Fin woke up slowly, luxuriously. He stretched and looked at John. John was stretching, waking up, too. He looked at Fin and smiled. “Good morning, my love.”

“Mmm, any mornin’ I’m wakin’ up next to you is a good one, babe, but especially a lazy Sunday when we got nothin’ to do.”

He leaned in for a kiss and John made a face. “I still don’t like morning breath,” he protested.

“Well, I ain’t gettin’ up right now just to brush my teeth, not when I’ve got you stretched out in our bed lookin’ like sin,” Fin said. “God, John, you look so fuckin’ hot. Wanna come so bad, you always turn me on so much.”

“Not going to object, as long as you don’t kiss me with morning breath. Hate that shit. What do you have in mind?”

“You mind me kissin’ some other parts?” Fin asked, pulling the covers off them and giving John’s pajama bottoms a meaningful look. “Or is my breath gonna bother you down there, too?”

“I think I’ll manage,” John teased, lifting his hips up and pulling his pants off. He was hard already, and he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked, looking at Fin. “Ohhh, my hand feels so good, love, but your mouth would feel better. You gonna suck me? Gonna take me in your mouth and lick me, suck me, bring me off? God, I want that, want your mouth on me, that hot, wet mouth, your tongue, God, your tongue, your mouth, deep-throat me, please…”

“Oh, you bet I am,” Fin purred. “I wanna taste you, want that hard cock in my mouth, wanna feel it throbbin’ against my tongue, feelin’ it twitch in my mouth when I do somethin’ you really like, feel it in my throat ‘cause I’m gonna take the whole thing in…”

“God, Fin, I’m gonna come before you do any of that,” John panted. “I love it when you talk dirty, always gets me going. Keep talking or suck me, I don’t care, either one, need to come so badly, Fin, please.”

“Wanna suck you, baby,” Fin said, slithering down on the bed and wrapping a hand around John’s dick. He licked at the head, licking off the precome welling at the tip. “God, I love the way you taste, babe, I can’t get enough, I want my mouth.”

“You keep that up and I’ll be coming down your throat in seconds,” John gasped.

“Promises, promises.” Fin licked again, squeezing with his hand as he did. He swirled his tongue around the head, then sucked lightly just on the head. He was impressed – John’s hips were still, for the most part, but then John _could_ keep still during a blowjob, unlike Fin.

Fin was rewarded with bursts of flavor, getting stronger, John was getting closer. He let go of John’s cock with his hand and swallowed all the way down, deep-throating John. God, John’s cock was in his throat and it felt amazing, he loved that, and he swallowed around John’s dick.

“ _Jesus, Fin_!” John howled. “Oh, that feels so good, oh God, your throat, your mouth, your tongue, I love it, you always blow my mind, I’m gonna come I need to come oh Lord please Fin make me come I’m so close right there oh _hell Fin_!” he howled as Fin massaged his balls.

John came with an inarticulate howl, Fin swallowing around him as he came. Fin finally let go of John’s softening dick and pressed a loving kiss to it. 

He sat up, feeling horny and ready for his own orgasm, but he let John gather himself first. John’s eyes finally focused and he looked at Fin. “What do you want, my darling?”

“God, John, I just wanna look at you for a minute, all wrung out and happy and scruffy. God, that scruff, babe, fuckin’ love that. Wanna come on your face. Would you let me?”

“You know I would,” John said. “Come on my face, make me dirty, filthy, sticky, gimme your come, want your come on me, god I want it, Fin, I love it when you come on me.”

Fin was stroking his dick, staring at John. God that man was so sexy, the way he looked after an orgasm, the way he looked early in the morning, all scruffy, and Fin sped up, stroking himself hard.

John was still speaking, turning Fin on further. “Maybe I should suck your dick til you’re ready to come, then pull off and let you come on my face. Would you like that? You want me to suck your dick? My tongue licking you, making that gorgeous, beautiful, lovely dick all nice and wet, then blowing just how you like. Then I’d take you in my mouth and suck hard, taking you in inch by inch until I got all of that wonderful cock in my mouth. Swallow around you and you’d feel the ripple of my throat, start to hum ‘cause I know you love it when I do that. Mmm, then I’d feel you getting ready to come –” Fin _was_ ready to come, he was there, almost, his hand a blur as he stroked himself, turned on like mad by John’s dirty talk “—and I’d take your dick out of my mouth so you can come on my face.”

Fin bucked and came, his hand still going, wringing every last drop of come out. Spurts of come landed on John’s face, and John opened his mouth, trying to catch it on his tongue.

Fin looked satedly at John. His cheecks and chin were glistening with come, and Fin smiled at John. “God, I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, my love,” John said. 

He lifted a hand to wipe the come off and Fin said, “Wait. I wanna take a picture. God, you look so filthy, so great, I want a picture of this.”

He grabbed their camera and took a picture of John. John raised an eyebrow and asked, “Can I wipe my face off now?”

“Mhm.” Fin took pictures of John wiping the come off, then more of John licking his fingers clean. He wanted to kiss John, taste himself on John’s tongue, God he loved that, but he knew it would just earn another protest from John about morning breath.

“God, babe, you’re so hot,” Fin said in a happy murmur. “Wanna take you out for brunch, lookin’ just like that, all happy and sated and scruffy. Don’t want you to shave, babe.”

“Mm, okay, but I’m washing my face. Scruff, fine, but I draw the line at come in public.”

Fin laughed and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek, tasting himself on John’s skin. He groaned and said, “You better wash your face quick before I say fuck it to brunch and fuck you again.”

“Is that supposed to motivate me to get out of this bed?” John asked wonderingly.

“Yes, because you’re gonna need your energy for the rest of today,” Fin promised.

“Oooh, I look forward to it.”


End file.
